


Artistic License

by TigStripe



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Everyone makes fun of Poe, Finn isn't amused, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Poe draws Finn, and everyone else just has something to say about it.





	Artistic License

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, taken from Wikipedia:
> 
> "Artistic license (also known as art license, historical license, dramatic license, poetic license, narrative license, licentia poetica, creative license, or simply license) is a colloquial term, sometimes a euphemism, used to denote the distortion of fact, alteration of the conventions of grammar or language, or rewording of pre-existing text made by an artist in the name of art."

“Are you almost done yet?” Finn asked, trying not to move. Of course, when you try specifically _not_ to do something, obviously it happens. He teetered a smidge as he regained his balance. Poe just glared at him over the console in front of him.

“Stop fidgeting,” Poe ordered. “The more you fidget, the longer this is going to take.” He did quick look down at the console, then back up to Finn. “Can you hike up your leg any more?”

“About half an hour ago, I could,” Finn replied flatly. He struggled, but pulled his left leg up onto the chair in front of him more resolutely than it had been before. He straightened up and made sure to angle his torso _ever so slightly_ toward Poe.

“Sorry, pal, it's all about the effect your position has on the cloth. I want it to be as lifelike as possible.”

“I know. You explained that part to me,” Finn muttered. “I still just don't get why we aren't just taking a holo or something.”

Poe looked up with hurt in his eyes. He scoffed. “This is _art_ , Finn! Holos are nice and all, but they just don't capture the raw emotion and life of the subject like being drawn does. Now stop fidgeting.”

Finn rolled his eyes.

“Stop. Fidgeting.”

Finn saw the door behind Poe hiss open, revealing one Karé Kun with a small datapad in her hands. She walked up behind Poe and admired the scene before her. She looked down at the console Poe was working with, then back up at Finn.

“You've got his nose all wrong,” Karé said, pointing down to the console. Poe slapped her hand away. “Hey, just trying to help.”

“It's my drawing. You draw his nose some other way,” Poe said, distracted.

Karé leaned to one side and ticked away on her datapad for a moment before shoving it into Poe's face. “Need you to approve this,” she muttered.

Poe looked up from his console long enough to take the datapad and press a few buttons before handing it back to Karé. He leaned back down and started working again, leaving Karé to watch for a few minutes before shrugging and walking out.

This continued for a few more minutes before Finn saw the door hiss open for a second time, revealing Rey. She walked up behind Poe with her hands behind her back. She watched him draw for a few moments. Then, in a fit of laughter, Rey reached down with a stylus and scribbled wildly on the console in front of Poe. Before Poe could even react, Rey was gone, the door shutting automatically behind her.

Poe sat there in silence. Finn could tell he wanted to yell, but he didn't say a word. Instead, he calmly pressed a few buttons and reverted the image to a previously saved one, then began drawing again.

It wasn't even two minutes before the door hissed open again, revealing Jessika Pava. She sauntered up behind Poe and leaned hard on his chair to watch over his shoulder. She barely focused her eyes on the image before she started laughing as loudly and obnoxiously as possible.

Poe spun around and glared up at her. “ _Can I help you?_ ” he asked through gritted teeth.

Jess wiped a tear from her eye and laughed herself calm again. “Oh, man, Dameron. If that's what you call a still life, I'd hate to see what you call abstract.”

“Does the whole base know we're in here doing this or something?” Finn asked, readjusting his leg while Poe wasn't watching.

“Most of it, yeah,” Jess admitted with a nod. “But _man_ , they didn't say anything about _this._ ” She indicated the console. “That's just sad, Poe.”

Finn's brow furrowed. They'd been at this for almost an hour, and Jess felt confident enough to say something like that? “Poe, I want to see what it looks like so far,” he said.

Poe shook his head and turned back to the console. “No way, pal. Not until I'm done.”

“Screw that, Finn, you should get a load of this,” Jess suggested. “I'll see you two later. I'm off to go do something constructive.” She put her hands behind her head and casually left the room.

“Poe,” Finn urged.

Poe sighed. “Fine. Come here.”

Finn lowered his leg from the chair in front of him and walked over to stand next to Poe. One look at the image on the console screen and the blood drained out of Finn's face.

“So?” Poe asked anxiously. “It's obviously not done, but-”

“Poe.”

“-I mean, it could have been if we hadn't had that bathroom break, but-”

“Poe.”

“-and all these interruptions are really screwing with my-”

“ _Poe_.”

Poe stopped and looked up at Finn, his eyes wide and bright. “Yeah?”

“Poe, why do I have a Stormtrooper helmet in my hand? Why is it covered in blood? Is that...Phasma's helmet? And my foot is on top of R2-D2. And there's a lightsaber in my other hand. But what I _really_ want to know is: why am I naked?”

Poe looked down at the console for a moment and shrugged. “Artistic license?”

“I could trip over that, Poe. The person _next_ to me could trip over that.”

“So I embellished.”

“Poe, no.”

Poe gave Finn a cocky smirk. “Poe, _yes_.”

 


End file.
